Hermine Granger und die Kammer des Schreckens
by DraganAndramelech
Summary: Ein Unfall mit Folgen. Hermine stürtzt über 50 Jahre in die Vergangenheit... Rating M, weil ich nicht weiß was noch so kommt.
1. Epilog

**_Hallo zusammen_**

_Gerade vor einer Stunde (es ist jetzt FR. 09.05.2008, 13:49h) kam mir plötzlich die Idee zu einer Fanfiction. Sie spielt nach Band 7, jedoch vor dem 19 Jahressprung. Ich habe sofort angefangen zu schreiben und bin jetzt beim zweiten Kapitel. Den Epilog habe ich jetzt schon mal hochgeladen, die Kapitel kommen nach und nach, wenn ihr denn Interesse daran habt das ich weiterschreibe._

_Pairing: HG/??_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Handlung, alles andere gehört JK Rowling._

_Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß_

* * *

Whats done is done  
So you must see  
You can't bring back  
Whats already been

(**TIME TRAVEL** Coral)

* * *

**Hermine Granger und die Kammer des Schreckens**

**Epilog**

Eine zittrige Sekunde lang herrschte Stille. blieb der Schrecken des Augenblicks in der Schwebe: Und dann brach der Tumult um Harry los, die Schreie und der Jubel und das Gebrüll der Zuschauer gellten durch die Luft. Die glühende neue Sonne ließ die Fenster erstrahlen, als sie auf ihn zudonnerten, und die Ersten, die ihn erreichten waren Ron und Hermine, und es waren ihre Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen, ihre unverständlichen Rufe die ihn betäubten. Dann waren Ginny, Neville und Luna da, und dann alle Weasleys und Hagrid, und Kingsley und McGonnagall und Flitwick und Sprout und Harry verstand kein Wort von dem, was alle schrieen, noch wusste er wessen Hände ihn packten, an ihm zogen, versuchten, irgendeinen Teil von ihm an sich zu drücken. Hunderte von ihnen drängten herbei, alle wollten unbedingt den Jungen, der überlebt, berühren, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es endlich vorbei war

* * *

Erst einige Wochen später wurde Hermine klar, richtig bewusst, was alles passiert war. Ihre Eltern hatten ihren Schritt verstanden und waren zurück. Erst waren sie ungläubig, dann waren sie zornig und haben Hermine für ihre, wie sie sagten, törichte, übermutige, riskante, und lebensbedrohliche Dummheit lebenslang Hausarrest erteilt. Mittlerweile hatten sie sie verstanden, ihr verziehen und waren froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war.

Es war Sommer… wieder Sommerferien und Hermine saß in ihrem Bikini auf eine Liege draußen auf der Terrasse ihrer Eltern und sonnte sich. Das Arithmantikbuch hatte sie gerade zu Seite gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Das neue Schuljahr würde bald anfangen und Hermine hatte vor ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. Sie würde mit Ginny in ihr letztes Jahr gehen. Und auch Ron und Harry hatten sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden.

Doch irgendwie passte ihre Stimmung gar nicht zu diesem wundervollen Sommertag.

Sie fragte sich schon seit ein paar Tagen ob sie wirklich gewonnen hatten. Natürlich Voldemort war besiegt, aber konnte man dies einen Gewinn nennen.

Konnte man von einem Sieg sprechen wenn es so viele Tote zu beklagen gab? Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore und zig andere.

Sie vermisste sie. Nicht nur weil mit ihnen beachtliches Wissen verloren war, auch wenn das auch der Fall war, sondern weil es ihre Freunde gewesen waren, ihre Bekannte, Lehrer, die sie lieb gewonnen hatte. Ja sogar Professor Snape, den sie insgeheim immer bewundert hatte für sein immenses Wissen. Und sie mochte seinen sarkastischen Humor.

Sie seufzte. Warum schaffte die Freude über den Sieg nicht ihre Verlustgefühle, ihre Trauer zu überwiegen. Sogar die Weasleys hatten es geschafft obwohl sie ein Familienmitglied verloren hatten. Sie hatten Fred beerdigt zusammen mit Tonks und Lupin und waren danach zum Alltag übergegangen. Wenn man es Alltag nennen konnte jeden Tag fröhlich Voldemorts Tod zu feiern.

Ja und Harry. Harry feierte mit, ließ sich feiern und gab sich endlich in die Arme von Ginny.

"Die beiden sind fast nur noch am Rumknutschen." Hermine verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Sie fand das unpassend. So viele waren Tod.

Nur Hermine besuchte täglich die Gräber der Toten. Betrauerte sie, denn sie fand das sie es verdienten das jemand um sie trauerte und sie vermisste sie. Ein wenig hatte sie sogar Mitleid mit Voldemort, der unter dem Namen Tom Riddle beerdigt wurde. Ihn betrauerte niemand. Seinen Tod feierte man, schon wieder… Kein Wunder das er so geworden war wie er war. Niemand hatte ihm gezeigt was Liebe war. Vielleicht hätte er mit seiner Macht etwas Sinnvolles machen können. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte kein Mitleid mit diesem Monster haben. Wir selbst treffen unsere Entscheidungen und werden zu dem was wir sind.

Obwohl sie sich wirklich immer häufiger darüber Gedanken machte inwiefern die äußeren Einflüsse uns beeinflussen das zu werden was wir sind.

Sie dachte an Kampfhunde… die Rasse gab es ja nicht wirklich. "Kein Hund ist als Welpe schon Kampfhund. Sie werden dazu gemacht so zu sein, es liegt nicht an ihrer Rasse sondern daran wie sie behandelt werden. Werden geschlagen, ausgehungert, gequält und somit heiß gemacht. Wäre Vold… Tom Riddle ein netter Mann geworden wenn er anders behandelt worden wäre. Wenn die äußeren Einflüsse anders gewesen wären? Für Tom Riddle gab es jetzt keine Rettung mehr. Dieser einsame Mann hatte sich der Bösartigkeit hingegeben aber interessant waren die Überlegungen alle Mal. Denn wer sagt dass es nicht wieder einen mächtigen Voldemort geben kann, wenn jemand ähnliches erlebt wie Tom Riddle., vielleicht schon erlebt hat und längst dabei ist zu einem so bösartigen Wesen zu werden wie Voldemort?"

TBC


	2. Back in School

So, jetzt gehts weiter...

Lola: Danke für den lieben Review. Die Zeitwechsel waren keine Absicht...hab keine Betaleserin, da ich ohne schneller ein neues Kapitelchen reinstellen kann...ich hoffe das es mir verziehen wird wenn sich kleine Fehler einschleichen, aber ich bemühe mich, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt.

* * *

**Kapitel 1. Back in School**

Das Schuljahr hatte vor ein paar Wochen wieder begonnen. Alles war jedoch etwas anders als sonst. Hermine erschien es seltsam, dass Professor MacGonnagall auf Professor Dumbledores Stuhl saß.

Verteidigung unterrichtete ein gewissen Professor Goya. Niemand hatte diesen Namen vorher gehört. Doch niemand fragte sich woher er kam und warum er nicht gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte wenn er doch ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet war.

Zaubertränke hatten sie weiterhin bei Professor Slughorn. Dieser hatte zwar längst die Stelle aufgeben wollen aber es war noch kein geeigneter Nachfolger gefunden.

Alles ging seinen Weg und niemand bemerkte Hermines Argwohn, ihre Gefühle. Sie zog sich häufig in die Bibliothek zurück um zu lernen, das schien für niemanden ungewöhnlich. Doch Hermine war einsam. Sie fühlte sich verloren. Es war alles so anders, so falsch.

Die Leute sollten trauern. Warum trauerte nur sie? Warum kam sie nicht darüber hinweg?

Sie wusste die Antwort längst. Sie war ja kein dummes Mädchen mehr. Sie machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Hatte Angst vor ihren Überlegungen es könnte wieder einen neuen Voldemort geben und sie war einsam. Sie hatte niemanden in dessen Arme sie vor ihren Überlegungen, ihrer Angst flüchten konnte. Dies war nicht ihre Jahrgangsstufe, ihre Freunde waren entweder schon abgegangen und die die hier waren wollte sie nicht belästigen.

Harry war mit Ginny beschäftigt und mittlerweile gönnte sie ihnen dieses Glück, diese Zweisamkeit ebenso wie Ron, der mit einer jüngeren aus dem 4. Jahrgang zusammen war. Sie hieß Amanda Riley und betete ihn an. Sie war ein nettes und intelligentes Mädchen und sie wusste mit Ron umzugehen. Sie bekam ihn sogar zum lernen. Sie war gut für ihn.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand Ron zum Lernen brachte. Sie selbst hat es immer mal wieder unter Anstrengung geschafft aber Lernen war nicht gerade Rons Steckenpferd. Im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie liebte es zu Lernen und Wissen in sich aufzusaugen, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Und jetzt war Lernen das einzige das ihr geblieben war und sie versuchte nun ihre Angst damit zu entkräften. Sie würde einfach stärker und besser sein als der neue Voldemort, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr fürchten brauchte. Sie würde alles lernen und dann die Angst bezwingen und so hatte sie zusätzlichen zu den vielen Fächern die sie belegt hatte, und die es erforderten, dass sie abermals einen Zeitumkehrer benutze, einige eigene Studien und Lehren begonnen.

In ihrem Zimmer stapelten sich die Bücher, von Die Verwandlung – ein Lehrbuch um Animagus zu werden bishin zu Legilimentik und Okklumentik in Zahlen, ein Arithmantikbuch um effektiv Okklumentik und Legilimentik zu lernen.

Hermine hatte mit Okklumentik angefangen, damit niemand in ihre Gedanken eindringen konnte, außerdem hielt sie es auch im täglichen Leben für sinnvoll ihre Gedanken kontrollieren zu können, so könne sie sich einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, dachte sie.

Und mit jedem Tag den sie lernte schwand die Angst.

* * *

„Hermiiiiinnnneeeee" heulte es durchs Mädchen Klo. „Du kannst nicht immer Zaubertränke schwänzen, nein, nein"

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft Myrthe würde sich in der Nähe der Vertrauenschülerbaderäume aufhalten, jetzt wo Harry Vertrauenschüler geworden war.

„Ich habe jetzt kein Zaubertränke!" sie schlug das Buch auf um zu lesen.

„Was machst du hier" fragte Myrthe neugierig und hob als wolle sie intelligent aussehen ihre Brille.

„Ich lerne" sagte Hermine dessinteressiert.

„Seiii nett zuuu mihiir, Hermine" heulte Myrthe. „Ich bin immer so allein und Harry kommt mich auch nicht mehr besuchen!"

„Er hat jetzt eine Freundin" sagt Hermine ohne aufzuschauen und achtete nicht weiter auf Myrthe sondern las weiter in ihrem Arithmantikbuch über Okklumentik.

Indem Moment fing Myrthe an zu toben. Sie flog wild durch den Raum und heulte los.

„Mit mir kann man es ja machen. Mit mir schon. Myrthe ist ja nur ein Geist. Harry hat versprochen mein Freund zu sein und jetzt hat er keine Zeit für Myrthe und auch duuuu hast keine Zeit mehr für mich."

Plötzlich schwappte ein Schwall Wasser aus den Toilettenkabinen und den Wasserhähnen und drohte das Bad zu überschwemmen. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie war so fasziniert gewesen, das sie gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte was um sie herum geschah.

„Myrthe was tust du denn da?" schrie sie über die lauten Geräusche die die Klospülungen verursachten.

„Myrthe!"

doch Myrthe hörte nicht sondern heulte durch das Bad.

„Niemand mag Myrthe."

„Doch ich mag Myrthe" schrie sie um den Geist zu beruhigen. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

„Lügnerin" heulte es wieder „du magst nur deine blöden Bücher."

sie flog einen hohen Bogen und mitten durch Hermine hindurch. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Hermine. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl wenn ein Geist durch jemanden hindurch flog. Sie schüttelte sich einmal und stakste durch das kalte, knöcheltiefe Wasser zu den Wasserhähnen um sie zuzudrehen.

Sie musste Myrthe beruhigen. Sie mochte Myrthe, auch wenn diese anstrengend war wie ein kleines Kind, so waren sie doch Freunde seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr.

„Beruhige dich Myrthe!" rief Hermine sanft „Bitte"

„Beruhigen? ICH soll MICH beruhigen. Beruhige DU DICH doch!" heulte diese wieder und flog erneut einen Bogen und auf Hermine zu. Diesmal schnappte sie sich Hermines Buch und ließ es durch die Luft wirbeln.

„Myrthe, nun komm schon. Gib mir mein Buch wieder und wir reden. Ja? Über Harry?"

Mit einem Platsch landete ihr Buch im Wasser. „Oh Mist" dachte Hermine, „Das Buch war teuer gewesen" Doch konzentrierte sie sich jetzt erstmal auf Myrthe während sie die Wasserhähne abdrehte.

„Myrthe, bitte hör auf und lass uns reden" schrie sie wieder behutsam sanft.

„Du überflutest noch alles"

Myrthe lächelte „Nein, nein dumme Hermine. Du kennst mich ja gar nicht. Ich kann das Wasser wegzaubern… ich bin nämlich eine Heeeexxeeeee!" schrie sie und flog wieder durch Hermine hindurch in die Waschbecken hinein und langsam öffnete sich der Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens.

Der Sog des mittlerweile Kniehohen Wasser erfasste Hermine und zog sie in die Richtung des großen Abflussrohres und drohte sie hinunter zu ziehen.

„Oh, oh, Hermine, das wollt ich nicht, das ist ja noch nie passiert. Pass auf das Monster auf. Wenn dir was passiert kannst du bei mir wohnen als Wiedergutmachung!"

meinte Myrthe hektisch und der Blick in ihren Augen zeigte bedauern.

Hermine versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Waschbecken festzuhalten, aber die Wassermassen suchten sich ihren Weg, rissen an ihr und machten ihre Kleidung schwer. Es würde sie in die Tiefe reißen, dessen war sie sich sicher, wenn sie nicht etwas dagegen tat.

Hermine holte tief Luft, mobilisierte ihre Kräfte und ließ mit einer Hand los um in ihrer Umhangtasche ihren Zauberstab zu greifen. Mit der anderen Hand klammerte sie sich weiter an dem glitschigen nassen Porzellanwaschbecken fest.

Ihre Finger erreichten den Stab in ihrer Tasche. Sie versuchte ihn hervorzuziehen, doch die Kräfte in ihrer anderen Hand schwanden. Es wurde immer schwieriger sich an dem glitschigen Waschbecken festzuhalten. Endlich hatte sie den Zauberstab hervorgezogen, doch indem Moment rutschte sie ab und es zog sie in die Tiefe.

* * *

TBC


	3. Der unbekannte Junge

__

* * *

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses__ tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips__ are venomous poison_

(**Poison **- Alice Cooper)

* * *

**Kapitel 2:** Der unbekannte Junge

Hermine war vollkommen durchnässt. Der Rock und ihre Bluse klebten unangenehm an ihrem Körper. Aber das schlimmste waren die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Aus einer kleinen Platzwunde am Kopf lief ein Rinnsal Blut an ihrer Schläfe entlang und verklebte ihr Haar. Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken und wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier lag aber noch war sie auch noch nicht wieder voll bei Bewusstsein um alles um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Hermine spürte wie sich lange schlanke Finger an ihren Hals legten. Die Berührung war sanft, offensichtlich fühlte jemand nach ihrem Puls, doch noch war sie nicht in der Lage zu schauen wer das war.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Wo war sie? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch war ihr Kopf vollkommen leer. Wie kam sie bloß hierher? Sie blinzelte.

„Kannst du mich hören?" Eine männliche Stimme sprach sie an. Sie wollte antworten doch entkam ihrem Mund lediglich ein Aufstöhnen.

„Ah gut. Du bist wach!" Sie mochte die Stimme. Sie beruhigte sie obgleich sie einen überheblichen Unterton hatte. Sie klang männlich, gefährlich aber auch angenehm und irgendwie bekannt. Er sollte weiter sprechen.

„Ich dachte schon du wärst krepiert!" Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf um die Stimme einem Gesicht zuordnen zu können und sah in die schönsten blauen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte aber der Blick war kalt.

Hermine sah sich um. Wie war sie bloß hierher gekommen, warum war sie platschnass und wer war dieser Junge der ihr so bekannt vorkam. Der Raum indem sie sich befanden, nein Raum konnte man es nicht nennen, erinnerte an eine Kanalisation. Es war dreckig und es lagen Rattenskelette herum, auch führten runde Gänge in alle Richtungen aus diesem Raum heraus.

Ihr Blick blieb wieder an dem unbekannten Jungen hängen. Er hatte schwarze Haare die geradezu dazu einluden die Hände darin zu vergraben während man ihn küsste und sein Körper war groß und schlank und unter der Schuluniform zeichnete sich ein trainierter Körper ab.

Die Schuluniform… Sie erinnerte sich… Sie war in der Schule. Es war ein Internat und es gab Häuser. Der Junge der dort stand war in Slytherin.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier?" fragte der Junge der sie mittlerweile nicht nur mit einem überheblichen sondern mit einem gerade anzüglichen Grinsen betrachtete.

Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal wo genau hier war, wie sollte sie da wissen was sie hier tat? Und ihr Name…Oh verdammt…sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie hieß, wer sie war und je mehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern desto schlimmer wurden diese hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und sein blödes Grinsen half ihr auch nicht. Warum nur grinste er so. Hermine blickte an sich herab. Ihre weiße Bluse die sie trug war durch die Nässe durchsichtig geworden und offenbarte mehr als sie versteckte. Schnell schlang Hermine die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, was den unbekannten Jungen natürlich noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte und Hermine erröten ließ.

Na toll. Sie wusste nicht wer sie war und dieser Junge, verdammt gutaussehende Junge, hängte sie in Gedanken dran, musste sie auch noch auslachen.

Der Junge ging auf Hermine zu. Obgleich er grinste, verrieten seine Augen keinerlei Gefühle. Sein Blick war düster und kalt.

„Komm ich helfe dir auf" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, gleich einem Schatten, schritt er lautlos um sie herum, packte sie unter die Arme und zog sie auf die Beine.

Hmm, diese Stimme. Sie mochte diese Stimme einfach und hmm dieser Geruch. Na klar. Er musste nicht nur phantastisch aussehen und eine tolle Stimme haben. Nein gut riechen musste er auch noch. Hermine war genervt. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, wusste nicht wer sie war und dann traf sie wahrscheinlich den Jungen ihrer Träume und sah vermutlich aus wie von einem Laster überrollt.

Als er sicher war, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe stehen blieb zog er seinen Zauberstab. Wieder durchschoss sie eine Erinnerung. Sie war eine Hexe, also wo war ihr Zauberstab. Sie sah sich um.

„Er ist zerbrochen!" sagte er mit kühler Gelassenheit, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erahnt und reichte ihr die Bruchstücke ihres Zauberstabs.

Dann wandte er sich ab, hob seinen Stab und rief „Accio Besen!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da flog ein Besen auf ihn zu den er lässig und geschickt auffing. Er stieg auf und deutete Hermine an es ihm gleich zu tun und sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Ihr wurde mulmig. Sie erinnerte sich zwar nicht daran schon mal geflogen zu sein aber sie hatte das Gefühl das sie es sicher nicht mögen würde. Der Besen hob ab und als Hermine den Boden unter den Füßen verlor schrie sie in Panik auf und klammerte sich an dem Jungen vor ihr fest. Ihr Körper presste sich an seinen, aber sie war zu aufgeregt um zu bemerken das ihre Berührungen ihn keinesfalls kalt ließen. Ihre Nähe machte ihn nervös und sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Sie flogen immer höher und höher durch eine Röhre die immer weiter nach oben führte. Am Ende des Rohrs war..eine Mädchentoilette. Aber das bekam Hermine gar nicht mit. Sie hatte die Augen fest zugepresst und klammerte sich noch immer an den Jungen.

„Du kannst die Augen aufmachen und mich loslassen" Er war dabei zu landen. Erschrocken und peinlich berührt öffnete Hermine die Augen und ließ den fremden Jungen sofort los.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In der Mädchentoilette, ich dachte du würdest dich frisch machen wollen"

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur traf sein Blick sich mit dem ihren und seine blaue Augen funkelten und bohrten sich in die Rehbrauen seines Gegenübers.

„Danke"

Er nickte und nahm den Besen unter den Arm

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich sollte mich nicht hier aufhalten."

Hinter sich hörte Hermine mechanische Geräusche. Diese konnte sie nicht zuordnen, neugierig sah sie sich um, doch es waren nur Waschbecken zu sehen.

Sie wandte sich dem Jungen wieder zu und lächelte ihn an. Dieser wandte sich bereits zum gehen aber er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken.

„Was ist denn noch?" fragte er mit schneidender Stimme und ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Tom" sagte er gleichgültig und ging.

* * *

TBC


End file.
